


Our Favourite Number

by YRTHere



Category: Jaewin - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YRTHere/pseuds/YRTHere
Summary: 7 was both our favourite number. 7 was also known as the lucky number. 7 was our fate. 7 was both the sweetest and most bitter number for us…





	Our Favourite Number

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own risk. Angsty and it's my first fic here. All the best :) and hope you enjoy it.

7 was both our favourite number. 7 was also known as the lucky number. 7 was our fate. 7 was both the sweetest and most bitter number for us…

7th January 2014, age 17. The day I first met you. You who got lost in school after transferring from China. You who looked around worriedly, scratching your head adorably as you stared at the timetable in your hands. I walked up to you asking if you needed help. You stared at me like I was a weirdo and asked, “Are you talking to me?”. I laughed finding your reaction endearing. “Yes. I’m talking to you. Now let me see the timetable in your hands.” I smiled, taking the paper off your hands. Scanning the paper, I was surprised to find out we were in the same class. “We’re in the same class. Come on follow me.” I said, walking in front of you. Turning back, I saw that you stood still as if you were deciding if you wanted to trust me or not. I smiled and you stared, relaxing after a few minutes and walking over. The whole way to class, the shy you never spoke, carefully listening to everything I was saying. That's the first you I learnt of.

17th January 2014. We got partnered for a project. You were still quiet even in class, but I can’t help to notice the seriousness of your face in class as you diligently took down every word the teacher said. Maybe I should have paid more attention in class but looking at the cool you was definitely more fun. That day we exchanged number and that was the day we had our first online chat too. It was definitely fun being partners and getting a distinction on the project was an extra. The best part was how we managed to get closer and transitioned to friends.

7th February 2014. Our first photo together. It was the first time we hung out outside of school. You mentioned how you wanted to explore Seoul and I promised to be your guide. We played and ate and played and ate. That day I had learnt so much. Like how your favourite colours were black and white. How you loved to read and sleep. How you did chinese dance, which I begged for you to show me one day. At the end of the day, when we were about to part at the intersection, you grabbed my sleeves harshly, shocking me. Sheepishly looking at the floor as you spoke with a soft voice, “Can we… take a photo together?” I swore you were not good for my heart. “Of course.” I replied. You looked up, eyes twinkling with excitement as you reached for your phone in your back pocket. The camera snapped as we smiled awkwardly into the lens. Surprisingly the photo turned out better than expected. Until today, it is still my favourite photo of us and it is still my wallpaper. It was the day I started falling for you. 

17th July 2014. The day you told me you got together with Yuta Hyung. I remember how I felt my heart being ripped out of my chest but still smiled and congratulated you. The smile on your face made me trust erasing my feelings for you would be the best choice. I told myself that it would be fine as long as you were happy. I swore that I would never let you know how bad I cried the moment I got home or when I saw photos of the two of you together. But even then, your relationship came to an end after 2 months. You cried as you told me how the two of you broke up. Even though it was wrong, a sense of relief washed over me. We spent the entire night cursing at the male who broke you heart and cuddled through the night with ice-cream and cringy romance movies, criticising every cheesy couple scene that showed up. 1.27am, you fell asleep peacefully beside me. I looked at you studying your features. The way you made my heart skipped a beat even when you were doing nothing. Oh gosh how hard I was falling. It wasn't long until I made my first move. 

27th October 2014. Our first date right before your birthday. Our first kiss. The day we went from best-friends to boyfriends. You looked stunning in a simple button down shirt and casual jeans. Maybe I'm whipped but you were worth everything. That day, you went back to how you were when we first met. Shy, a blushing mess and adorable. We had dinner at a local diner near the school. It soon became our favorite place to dine. Nothing fancy just good food with good memories. After dinner, you whined for desserts even after complaining how full you were. We headed down to a small ice-cream parlour and got a cup of ice-cream each before heading to the nearby park. We sat on the bench in silence. “So…” we both said in unison. Laughter replaced the suffocating atmosphere we had earlier. You turned to face me, the prettiest smile plastered on your face as you told me, “Thank you JaeHyun. I had fun today. I'm glad I decided to give us a try.” Something in me sparked as I leaned in and placed my lips on yours. You jumped in shock but relaxed soon after as you kissed me back. Our lips moved in sync, like it was perfectly made for each other. The vanilla flavour from your mouth mixed with the strawberry from mine. It was a perfect combination. After what felt like eternity, we broke apart. My lips felts so empty as yours left. "Let's go back shall we?" I said as I rubbed the back of my neck, eyes avoiding yours. "Y-Yeah." you replied. We reached you apartment and as I bid you goodbye, you daringly gave me a quick peck on my lips before slamming the door shut. My brain had a mental shut down as I sunk to my knees hiding my face in embarrassment. Oh god, you will give me a heart attack one day, was what went through my mind. Little did I know how many sides of you I would soon learn.

Our relationship went strong as we went on to college, you taking the science stream and me taking the engineering stream. Soon we both graduated from college and as agreed we bought an apartment together. Moving in on the 10th July (7) 2017. The apartment was nothing grand, just big enough for the two of us but it gave a warm feeling of home. I remember how you always tried to cook and in the end I have to step in before you burn the kitchen down. You would always pout saying 'I can do this' but happily munch down on the food I made. We shared a queen size bed, having nightly talks about our future or just cuddling sometimes. Very soon, we settled down and it felt just right. 

We both got a job, I was a marketing director while you became a teacher. Along with the joy, there were fights. The first fight we had lasted 7 days. I came home drunk from a meeting with the clients at 3 am. The loud noises as I entered the apartment woke you up. You took a glance at me, the me who reeked alcohol, who's hair was disheveled, clothes messed up. A frown sat on your pretty face. "Where were you JaeHyun? It's 3am already." You said grumpily with your hands crossed. "W~Work~ hehe. There was a p~retty lady~ who kept feeding me d-drinks~" I replied, clearly still under the effects of the alcohol. Anger slowly grew on your face. "Fine! Do what you want! Get drunk outside for all I care. Idiot!" you shouted as you entered the master bedroom. I knew how you didn't sleep that night, instead was crying your heart out. You gave me the cold shoulder for a whole week, staying over at TaeYong's house instead of coming home, not even replying my messages. I didn't know what to do but I knew it was my fault. Then one day, as I was sleepy in the cold bed, I felt something warm crept up my back and arms snake around my waist. You whispered, "I missed you idiot." I turned around to face you, noticing tears forming in your eyes. My heart pained at that sight. Gently, I wiped his tears with my finger. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." I couldn't help but apologise. I pulled you closer and leaned in to seal your lips with my own. You stopped crying and responded. Our first fight was over and it was our first make up kiss. 

Life went on and everyday, I fall for you even more than the previous. On our 10th anniversary, I knew for sure you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I was ready. The preparation took a whole month and on the day before 27th October 2024, I was shaking. I had Johnny Hyung call you to say I got lost when we went to 'drink'. I followed you and waited until the clock struck midnight. I hugged you from behind, making you jump. You were shaking and crying but it didn't matter, you looked perfect to me. I got down on one knee, the velvet box in my hand as I recited the script. "Dong SiCheng. The one and only person for me. It's our 10th anniversary and here I am about to ask you a very important question. I love you with all my life, I dream about my future with you, you were the only one who made me feel like I could die from happiness, sadness and even frustrations. To you, I would like to ask, will you do me the honours of staying with me and will you marry me." The tears of fear from earlier changed to tears of joy as you jumped onto me, saying "Yes." The day I finally, officially made you mine. The same day you made me the happiest man alive.

17th May 2025. Our wedding date. I paced around the room anxiously. Johnny and DoYoung Hyung nagged at me to sit down. "He won't run away Jae. Please sit down before you mess up something." DoYoung complained. Upon saying that, the door to the waiting room opened. TaeYong Hyung stood there and said " It's showtime Jae. Let's head to the aisle." I nodded, heart felt like it had just been through a 10 km marathon. In just a few more minutes, I would be married to the person I loved, this is possibly the most nerve wracking and joyous time of my life. The hall was decorated with blue roses, your favourite. I took a look in the reflection against the mirror on the wall, my hair was ok, tuxedo and make-up all good. I head to my position in front of the priest. The emcee took the mic and went through the various segments and finally it was the climax. They announced for my soon to be husband to enter the hall. The door swung open but there was nobody. We waited. Still nothing. He couldn't have ... left. People started chatting when all of a sudden, RenJun, SiCheng's brother ran into the hall. "We-W-we have to go now." He said panting. I looked at him, not moving an inch, an unsettling feeling settling in. He grabbed my hand and signalled for TaeYong, Johnny and DoYoung Hyung to follow as we were dragged onto a car. I took one look at the destination we stopped at. It couldn't be... RenJun led us into the hospital, and further into the door which would lead to an operation room. "My ge... He got into a car accident on the way to the wedding... He- He was hit by a drunk driver but only he was injured badly as he was the driver." RenJun explained, choking back his tears. My ears rang. No. I won't believe it. A rejection wouldn't even hurt this bad. I fell onto my knees, entire body shaking. All I could utter was a "I don't believe it." Johnny grabbed me up and said, "Jae. Snap out of it. SiCheng will be fine. Come on." I crashed onto Johnny, wailing. How was I supposed to believe that you would leave me on our wedding day. We stayed at the corridor, praying for you to be ok. Hours passed and the door to the operation room opened. The doctor walked out, shook his head, saying a sorry before walking away. My world crash upon me. RenJun broke down, YukHei trying to calm the boy down. I wanted to believe it was a dream. It was supposed to be our happiest day. Hey isn't it too cruel for you to leave me like this? The next week, we held your memorial, all your friends came by, countless sobbing, I was a mess. drowning in alcohol, I quitted work, staying out. How could I return to that place filled with so many memories of you, of us. Johnny Hyung and the rest continuously tried helping e and after a few months, I managed to get back on track. I realised, I should live for us, you wouldn't like it if you had saw me. Strange huh, the number 7 which tied us together was also one that drove us apart. My first and last...

Remember how I always called you an angel, I didn't believe that you would become an actual one. If you're watching me, I hope you're happy and I want you to know that I am fine as well. I want you to know, that 7 will forever be my favourite number because it was yours. That 7 will be my favourite number because it holds too many memories. 7 will always be my favourite number even if it's the most painful one - because it reminds me of you forever… Because Dong SiCheng. You will always be here...


End file.
